KisaItaDead Love
by CakeXD
Summary: Poor Kisame has been feeling Gloomy ever since his beloved partner left his side. Who knew that his deceased friends would come meet him again? Some sensitive material and fluff. Anyway, ENJOYZ!


**Akatsuki KisaIta- Dead Love**

**(****Oneshot Fanfic****)**

**Warning: This fanfic contains Shounen Ai, but no smut. So if you're Homophobic, against gays or just dun like this pairing DO NOT READ. Thank You.**

Its been a few long and painful weeks after that Uchiha died, Kisame just could not let that raven haired, dango lover go. He could'nt sleep or eat well ever since he left. He would'nt talk and lock himself inside his room all day except for mealtimes, all the remaining members were worried sick for that shark, no one ever saw him this sad or depressed ever. Sometimes, you could hear soft sobbing sounds behind the door of his room. Of course that shark overcame that sadness after a few months and continued life without the only person he cared more than himself, Itachi Uchiha.

Soon it came to Itachi's death anniversary, Kisame walked slowly away from his ex-partners grave after giving his respects to the late Uchiha, he just wished that he could see his face one more time and tell him how much he loved him. It soon started to rain; Kisame hummed a sad tune as he dragged his feet back to the Akatsuki Lair. The rain reminded him of how Itachi died. He just sighed, with all those happy and sad moments he had with his ex-partner flashed through his mind. A lone tear dropped from his eye, how he wanted to hug that raven haired Uchiha again, to feel his warmth. He immediately snapped out of his trance and wiped away his tears.

He thought to himself," What was I thinking? That loving Uchiha is dead! The dead cannot be revived again… The dead cannot be alive again, no one is immortal, even Hidan died after being buried under the earth for so long. He is dead, Kisame, he cannot be alive again, his heart has stopped beating, his body is now an motionless corpse, as cold as ever… He's a free spirit now, he's free in heaven, wait hell or heaven? Arrgh… Nevermind! For what I know, his soul left this world and it would never return… Ever... That Old Uchiha is never coming back again, that is the fact I have to believe… No matter how painful it is..." He soon opened the door of his room. It was as dim as always after he left. Kisame sighed and dumped himself on the bed and dozed off.

"Aargh…." Kisame moaned as he got up from his bed, he got a freaking headache from sleeping with his hair drenched with rain. He got up and walked slowly down the dark and creepy hallway dragging his feet along to the bathroom.. He flicked on the bathroom lights and walked over to the tap, he turned the water on and started to rinse his face with the icy cool water. Then he looked up into the mirror and froze. There he saw behind him leaning on the bathroom wall, was the late Uchiha that he always missed and loved, staring at him with a small smile on his pale, blood-drained face, a bleeding left eye and in battered and blood-stained clothing. Kisame quickly washed his face again and looked up. The battered raven-haired Uchiha was still there now even closer to him.

Kisame slowly picked up the courage and turned around, but he didn't see the Uchiha, he turned to the mirror again, he was still there, with that recognizable smile on his face. Now the ghost began to talk,

"Hello Kisame."

"Ita-Itachi? I-is that really y-you?

"Yes… Its me."

Kisame plucked up the courage and said, "D-did you k-know how much I m-missed you, Itachi?"

Then the Uchiha signaled Kisame to move a away from the mirror, Kisame did what he was told and took a few steps back. Itachi then walked forward closer and closer to the mirror until he came out of it. Stepping on the slightly damp bathroom floor, he looked up at the slightly shocked shark staring back at him. Kisame smiled and walked towards the slightly transparent ghost in front of him and tried putting his hand on his shoulder, but all his hand did was go through him. Kisame sighed, tears began rolling down his eyes. The Uchiha then wiped away the tears that were staining his face and said, "Hey… Don't cry…. I had missed you too… Even though I'm gone, I'll always be with you… In your heart and I'll always be a memory in your mind… I've always loved you Kisame…. Oh… The others have also came to see you…." Kisame then looked at the ghost, and asked with a very dumbfounded voice, "The others? Who did you bring?" "You'll see…" Itachi said floating towards the bathroom door and went through it.

The shark blinked at what he just saw. The Ghost of his beloved lover? Is this all just a dream? Was he even awake? Kisame snapped out of his stance and quickly followed the phantom down the hallway and in the living room, he saw four more ghost, as battered up as Itachi. All staring at him, with their ever recognizable smiling faces. Tears of joy fell from Kisame's eyes as standing right in front of him was his bestest friends that have left the world before him, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi

"Its been awhile Kisame…." Sasori said with a small but warm smile on his face

"Hiya Kisa-san….! Long time no see un….!" Deidara beamed happily.

"Yo…! Kirssy! Its has been fucking long since I last saw you…..!" Hidan exclaimed, smiling like he always did.

"Hello Kisame…How have you been?" Kakuzu asked with a friendly gesture.

"We came back to see you Kisame…" Itachi smiled walking over to the shark. Kisame began to sob sliently hugging the translucent Uchiha. Itachi smiled warmly, planting a kiss on his lips before he began to fade away, whispering "I love you, Kisame.". That was the only thing Kisame heard before his eyes closed from sudden weariness and he fell onto the floor.

"Kisame, Kisame! Wake up!" the shark woke up in a start and saw Konan's worried looking face staring at him. "Huh? Where's Itachi and the others?" "What? Kisame, the first thing I see in the morning is you lying on the floor in the living room. What were you doing last night?" Konan asked, with a irritated look. "By the way, Itachi is dead Kisame. Get that into your head, it must have been a dream." Konan muttered leaving the shark sitting on the tiled floor. "So it was real after all." Kisame whispered to himself, his face beaming with happiness.

**~End~**

Writer's comments~

Hola! Its a damn old fanfic that I written some time ago. I left it in me thumbdrive and dug it out again. Don't blame me for the bad story, I was young. XD WHY must the akatsuki members DIE! T^T Anyway, enjoy! ^^ Reviews would be loved to no end! Flames are used for baking cupcakes~ Yummy! ToOdles~


End file.
